


Vita coniugale

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Piccolo principe [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Multi, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Siamo quasi nei Dieci anni nel futuro.Gokudera e Yamamoto sono sposati.Ha partecipato a PAROLANDO col prompt: Ingresso, Sedia, Stadio e Sfida!





	Vita coniugale

Vita coniugale

“Bocca di perle sarà in visita il prossimo mese. Il padre e il fratello sono morti, quindi adesso è lei la più probabile ereditaria.

Perciò Hibari-san, ci serve un aumento della sicurezza. Anche perché non mi fido troppo della velocità di ascesa della nuova famiglia. Si dice abbia inglobato una delle nostre famiglie minori.

Se Sasagawa scoprirà che è vero sarà guerra. Dovremo tenerci pronti a qualche attacco…” disse Hayato, all’auricolare.

“Neh” si sentì chiamare alle spalle.

“Bene, ottimo, ci sentiamo appena hai finito per il rapporto”. Concluse Gokudera, spegnendo la chiamata.

“Tsuna continua a non amare gli spargimenti di sangue. Non credo sarà d’accordo con una guerra” disse Yamamoto, grattandosi il mento dove aveva un taglietto.

Hayato sospirò, guardandolo. “Ti sei di nuovo tagliato facendoti la barba?” gli chiese, allacciandogli la cravatta.

Yamamoto chiuse gli occhi e si scompigliò i capelli, ridacchiando.

“_Eheh,_ senza il tuo aiuto non sono proprio capace” ammise, mentre Gokudera gli sistemava anche il colletto della camicia.

“Probabilmente Decimo vorrà raggiungere un accordo pacifico, ma sa anche lui che potrebbero attaccarci di sorpresa prima di qualunque altra mossa.

Lo sapevo io che non avremmo dovuto distruggere gli anelli. Dovevo prendermi di coraggio e oppormi alla sua scelta” gemette Hayato.

Takeshi ridacchiò e scrollò le spalle, domandando: “Da quando ci opponiamo alle scelte del boss?”.

Hayato abbassò lo sguardo, ticchettando con la punta delle scarpe.

Takeshi giocherellò con l’anello che portava al dito. “In fondo ci siamo sposati proprio sotto suo ordine, anche se… Con l’abitudine devo dire che non è per niente male” sussurrò.

< Ricordo il giorno in cui ce lo chiese. Eravamo allo _stadio_, Yamamoto aveva appena vinto il suo primo campionato agonistico.

Stava festeggiando con noi, suo padre aveva offerto a tutti del sushi. Decimo ha chiamato me e Yamamoto all’_ingresso_, ormai svuotato, e ci ha offerto una _sedia_ ciascuno. Ci ha detto di accomodarci, e meno male, il colpo dovuto alla sua successiva rivelazione ci avrebbe fatto cadere a terra.

Ha ammesso di amarci, entrambi. Di non volerci vedere passare la vita da soli. Che lui, potendo, avrebbe sposato entrambi, ma ormai la sua mano era promessa a Yuni e ‘madonna’ Kyoko per il bene della famiglia.

Ci ha detto che doveva fare quella scelta, per il nostro bene.

Takeshi ha scherzato e minimizzato come suo solito, quella volta dicendo che almeno, se stavamo insieme, avrebbe potuto fornire a Sawada lo spettacolo di cui aveva bisogno.

Mi sono sentito tradito, ma come sempre, ad ogni sua volontà, mi sono limitato ad accettare.

La prima volta a letto è stato imbarazzante, ma ci siamo registrati, per il boss e ci abbiamo anche preso gusto.

Ha ragione, l’abitudine ci sta facendo sembrare questo matrimonio una cosa quasi piacevole, rassicurante > rifletté Gokudera.

“Beh, se dovessero davvero attaccarci, al massimo sarà un’altra _sfida_” disse Yamamoto, chiudendo gli occhi.

“Sei proprio una pioggia. Sempre a vedere il lato positivo e a scherzare serenamente” brontolò Hayato, accendendosi una sigaretta.

Takeshi si passò la mano tra i capelli mori e rise di nuovo. “Tu, invece, sei propria una tempesta. Fai dieci strategie, mentre ti prepari ad esplodere infuocato in mezzo alla battaglia. Vedi di non saltare in aria come tuo solito” disse, facendogli l’occhiolino.

Gokudera lo spintonò e gli ricordò: “Muoviti ad uscire, devi andare a fare la spesa. Il frigo è vuoto!”.


End file.
